The Boy of Steel Season 1 Ep 2 Cadmus PT 2
by Ben aka The Blur
Summary: Conner is on a journey to find out who he is, and where he's from. He'll do anything to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Metropolis.**

**Conner**: (walks up to a bar stool and sits down)

**Rick**: (sits down next to Conner)

**Waitress**: (walks up to the counter) May I help yall?

**Rick**: Yes, I'll have the usual. Pizza and a Mountain Doo

**Conner**: Umm.. I'll have a burger and a Dr. Fizz

**Waitress**: Alright, I'll be right on it. (turns around, and walks into the kitchen)

**Rick**: So Conner, what all do you remember?

**Conner**: Not much really just what you told me

**Rick**: Oh...

**Conner**: Yea-

(a window breaks)

**Conner**: (turns around) What the...

**Teenager**: (looking down) (wipes the glass from his shoulder)

Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

**Waitress**: (walks out of the kitchen, holding two plates in her hand) WHY ARE YOU BREAKING MY WINDOWS SIR?

**Teenager**: *looks up* (it shows a black mask) *he raises his hand up* (it shows a batarang in his hand)

**Rick**: (looks at the teen) It cant be... The Boy Wonder returns...

**Teenager**: Im not called that anymore... (throws a batarang between Rick and Conner) Im.. Nightwing..

(the batarang flys through the air, then hits the table and gets stuck there)

**Conner**: You missed...

**Nightwing**: Yeah I know...

(the batarang starts beeping)

**Waitress**: (stares) Uh oh this cant be good... (turns around and runs into the kitchen)

**Rick**: Its going to explode...

**Conner**: (jumps up from the stool) (grabs Rick)

**Rick**: What the heck are you doing kid?

**Conner**: Trust me.. (tosses Rick onto his shoulder, and superspeeds out of the door)

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Justice<strong>

**Nightwing**: (walks into the Hall of Justice)

**Batman**: (staring at a computer) You failed once again... your better as my sidekick, Robin...

**Nightwing**: Come on Bruce..I know what Im doing... I just missed the chance..

**Batman**: (takes his mask off) (turns around and looks at Nightwing) Listen Richard, I dont want you getting hurt. This clone can do anything Superman can do.. maybe better.

**Nightwing**: I can handle it.

**Batman**: You better can... (puts his mask on) Now... I think you were just leaving

**Nightwing**: (turns around and is about to walk out of the door) Listen.. If I need help... I'll call you first. Alright?

**Batman**: (smiles) Yeah.. good.

* * *

><p><strong>Conner<strong>: (superspeeds to the Suicide Building) (drops Rick)

**Rick**: Thanks Conner... or should I say Superboy...since you saved me...

**Conner**: It was nothing...and do not call me that again...

**Rick**: Now.. since we know the League is right on our tails... we're gonna need back up, I will go get the back up... and you... take care of Batmans sidekick.

**Conner**: What do you mean by back up?...

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>: (walks into a jail) Bette...

**Bette**: (walks to the cell door) What do you...oh its you...

**Rick**: Babe, we're letting you out.

**Bette**: Nice.. (smiles)

**Rick**: (puts a key into the cell door and lets Bette out) Go do yourthing sweetheart

**Bette**: (eyes fill with fire) (walks out of the jail)

**Rick**: Now to get to Warp..

**Warp**: (appears next to Rick) You need me?

**Rick**: Haha... always loved the all seeing, and teleportation acts

**Warp**: (snickers)

**Rick**: Now lets go take care of the League...

**Warp: **(puts his hand on Rick's shoulder, and they both teleport)


	2. Cloned

**Rated PG- 13**

**Language.** **Action. Violence.**

Nightwing: (jumping from rooftop to rooftop) *breathing hard* (lands with a thud on a rooftop and stops) I... cant let him.. catch up to m-

Conner: (superspeeds in front of Nightwing) (wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, so his face isnt being seen) You shouldnt have stopped...

Nightwing: (reaches down to his utility belt)

Conner: I dont think so... (grabs Nightwing's hand, and throws him over his shoulder, and over the building)

Nightwing: (sliding off of the building, and his hand grabs the edge)

Conner: (eyes begin to glow bright red) Your not going to live.. so there really isnt any use in trying

Nightwing: (struggles to get back onto the rooftop)

Conner: (kicks Nightwing backwards)

Nightwing: (falls back onto the side of the building, hanging on with all his strength) Listen... I know who you are.. and Rick, well hes lying to you..

Conner: I dont believe you.

Nightwing: (jumps back up onto the rooftop) Listen, I dont want to do this, but there seems to be no other choice...(gets up onto the roof) (reaches into his belt, grabs a grenade and throws it at Conner)

Conner: (fire starts to pour from his eyes)

(the grenade lands on the ground in front of Conner's feet)

Conner: Haha... (shoots a blast of fire at Nightwing, and makes the House of El symbol on his chest)

-Superman Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

(grenade goes off)

(green gas spreads everywhere)

Conner: What the...? Getting... dizz... (falls down, and passes out)

* * *

><p>Nightwing: AGGhh! (looks down and sees smoke coming from his chest)<p>

Nightwing: (wakes up in a hospital bed) What the... (looks down and sees a bandage wrapped around his chest) Hm.. (begins to peel it off) It cant be.. (walks over to a mirror) Its back to normal...

Conner: (walks up behind Nightwing)

Nightwing: (sees Conner's reflection in the mirror) What the hell are you doing here?

Conner: I could ask you the same thing, I woke up here...

Nightwing: Same here.. but where are we?

* * *

><p>Bette: (hand fills with fire) (throws the fireball at a car)<p>

Woman: (screams, and takes off running)

Rick: (pulls out his pistols and starts shooting them at people)

Warp: Where the heck is cowboy?

Rick: Heck if I know... and look-ee there... Theres our targets

Superman: (lands on the ground)

Flash: (runs up next to Superman)

Superman: The Suicide Squad.. should have known you guys would want the clone, but the question is.. where is he?

Rick: That will be an answer we all find out soon enough..

* * *

><p>Conner: If Im right, we're in Cadmus Labs.<p>

Nightwing: Where?

Conner: This is where they were keeping me..

Nightwing: Oh... Well then...what the hell?

Conner: What?

Nightwing: Look.. (points behind Conner at chambers with bodies in them)

Conner: Holy shi...

Nightwing: What are they? (walks up to one of the chambers and reads a nameplate) LX-3..

Conner: LX-3?

Nightwing: I have no clue..

Man: Your not supposed to be here..

Conner: (turns around) Well.. then.. your not either.. (clenches his fists, superspeeds towards him, and swings)

Man: (spinning backwards in a circle, then collapses on the ground)

Nightwing: Nice...

Conner: Lets get out of here... (turns around)

Nightwing: Wait dont forge-

Conner: (superspeeds away)

* * *

><p>Flash: (running around Bette) So Plastique.. you losing your firey touch?<p>

Bette: ACkk.. Cant.. breathe.. (holding her neck, and falls to the ground)

Superman: (throws Warp to the ground) (walking towards Rick) Its your time now...

Conner: (superspeeds from out of nowhere, jumps and tackles Superman)

Superman: (falls onto the ground) What the?

Conner: (punches Superman in his jaw)

Superman: Ow.. (kicks Conner off of him)

Conner: Aghh! (falls down)

Superman: (stands up) You shouldn't have called your dog on me...

Deadshot: (walks up next to Rick)

Rick: Finally, there you are.. can you take care of Superman?

Deadshot: Sure can.. (one of his eyes turns red) (pulls out a rifle, aims and pulls the trigger)

Superman: (gets hit in the shoulder) AHH! (looks at his shoulder and theres something green glowing in it) No... (collapses on the ground)

Conner: (helps Bette up)

Bette: Thanks Conner...

Rick: Come on guys.. We still have alot to do..

* * *

><p>Lex: (sitting at his desk) Nobody finds out about my clones.. you got that?<p>

Man: Yes Mr. Luthor

Lex: And oh yeah.. do something about the Justice League..

Man: Yes Mr. Luthor.


End file.
